Skullgirl Laura
by G-Power
Summary: Laura is the daughter of Valentine and Serigo who possesses the bloody ninja skills and performing her advanced research duties as a nurse. Now she had dutifully serves the new Skullgirl, carrying out her will from the shadows. She keeps to herself on obtaining the Skull Heart, so much of her true nature will shown to take the Trinity down.
1. Chapter 1

After wishing to becomes the new Skullgirl for the arrival of Painwheel, Valentine has used the Skull Heart's power to revive her friends from the Last Hope back to life to let them performed more advanced scientific research. Valentine later fall in love with a male Lab Zero's scientist named Kale and the two have quintlepts named Cissy, Roxanna, Lenora, Maylena, and Laura. Later on, she had battle Painwheel and was defeated as she told her husband to take care of their daughters and not let them know about her before she disappears. The Skull Heart quickly faded away as if it went back to the Trinity.

Years later, Laura is now an beautiful twenty-six year old nurse working on the parasities with her sisters. But unforetunaley, the Skullgirl and her aid Charlotte appeared and attacked the Last Hope, killing the four sisters in the process. The Skullgirl had conjure up a scissor made of bone and was ready to cut Laura's neck off. Laura felt that her life is doom, but then realized something that will stop her.

"Wait!" Laura stopped the Skullgirl's tracks. "I can help you! Just give me a chance! I could even destory the Anti-Skullgirls Lab for ruining your mother! Just please don't kill me!"

The Skullgirl was thinking about the nurse's comment and dropped her bone scissors down to the ground as it vanished in thin air.

"Alright." The Skullgirl calmly spoke. "What do you think, Charlotte?"

The young nun examined the nurse carefully and face back at the Skullgirl. "She's useful. After all, I do want a _personal _friend."

_Sorry, sisters._ Laura thought with a tear on her left eye._ I don't have a choice, but I will avenge you all from the Skullgirl._

At the Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity, Laura was confident to serve the Skullgirl but she wants her new project to finish her up that she couldn't do herself. She's aware that Charlotte must not find out her true intentions.

"Laura, don't let Lab 8 interfere with my plan." The Skullgirl ordered. "Find them and destory them."

"As your wish, Kira." Laura said with a bow. "I'll leave immediately."


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at Anti-Skullgirls Lab, Laura was researching the children of the Skullgirl candidates on the supercomputer, but before she was caught by a cartoonish yet terrifying girl wearing a purple tall hat and a purple strapless leotard that has three parts that resembles bombs with red ruffles at the top of the thighs.

"Time for your physical, Sarah." Laura declared as she got into her battle stance. "My mission was to take this lab down, along with you."

"Helloooooo, Nurse!" Sarah swooned with a cartoonish voice. "And…bring it on!"

Sarah had sent various dangerous toys and walking bombs at Laura, but Laura slashes Sarah with her bonesaw and delivers several ninja kicks, and improbable nursery weapons. Sarah tries to attack Laura, but she was too quick for her. Laura then dashes back and forth like a heartrate scanner and finishes Sarah with slashing scanner flatline from her bonesaw. Laura continues to use many improbable nursery weapons. To finish Sarah off, Laura quickly dashes back and forth like a heartrate scanner and send a powerful scanner flatline from her bonesaw.

"Guess you're _not_ so deadly like your mother after all." Laura smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at New Medrian, Laura was walking through the city but was halted by a group of black solider troops and their leader was a young darker red-haired woman wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black mini-skirt with black high-heeled boots with her living weapon umbrella on her tight hard was walking in front of Laura.

"I'll cut you down in a split second, princess." Laura stated as she got into her battle stance. "Erin, you will have no match for me."

"Target confirmed." Erin declared. "Love to see you try."

Erin shoots a mixed ball of napalm at Laura. Gaining focus, Laura quickly jumped in mid-air and uses her shuriken to attack Erin from above. Laura tries to slash Erin with her bonesaw, but Erin blocked the attacks with her umbrella. Laura then uses a bo-like blood staff to attack Erin and continued her with many of her improbable nursery weapons, and dashed back and forth like a heartrate scanner to deliver a powerful scanner flatline and then sent an orange hazard needle shot at Erin, giving her a hazard paralyze. To finish Erin, Laura quickly dash back and forth like a heartrate scanner.

"Now we're ready to operate, princess." Laura said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at Little Innsmouth in the nighttime Laura was still thinking about her visions of her unknown mother until she was confronted by a monstrous girl that has a bladed pinwheel on her back and wore a baggy off-white trousers and a lavender tights with a small lavender breastplate that supported with black straps which is fastened to form a crisscross pattern on her back. But Laura recognizes that girl from the Lab 8's supercomputer.

"Wait a minute!" Laura gasped. "Are you…Danielle?"

"How did you know my name?" Danielle angrily asked.

"I read your master's profile at the Anti-Skullgirls Labs." Laura explained. "You are the daughter of the Lab Zero's project Painwheel."

"Well, you don't know your own mother from that lab!" Danielle shouted. "But that doesn't matter anyway! You'll pay what your mother did to mine!"

"I don't know why you think that killing me is part of your detective, but I don't _have_ a mother and I've _never_ did." Laura smirked. She gave Danielle a sly smile and got into her battle stance. "I think you need further study!"

"Must…kill you!" Danielle growled.

Laura jumped in mid-air to use her bonesaw to slash through Danielle and employs to attack Danielle with her improbable nursery weapons before Danielle could even attack. Laura then dashes back and forth like a heartrate scanner and delivered a powerful scanner flatline. Before Laura could attack once more, Danielle uses her pinwheel to charge forward at Laura but quickly attacked by Laura's improbable nursery weapons. To finish Danielle off, Laura dashes back and forth like a heartrate scanner.

"No…!" Danielle growled. "But I have to admit. You have the exact skills as your mother."

"Hmph, pathetic." Laura responded with a sheer. "I thought I've told you that I don't have a mom and that you are a stronger opponent, Danielle."

"I'm no way near a failure like you!" Danielle shouted. "You'll never fulfill your purpose to knowing the truth about your mother. Besides, I'm more of a stronger opponent than sick nurse like you!"

"You're violent, I'll give you that." Laura admitted. "But that's a choice that I need more time with. Plus, you're going to have to be a lot stronger than that. I'll be waiting for you in the Grand Cathedral and tell me everything about my mother."

"Hmph." Danielle smirked. "I'm counting on it."


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at Medici Tower, Laura was confronted by a turquoise girl wearing a powerful living weapon hat with muscles and a black-orange leotard with a black rugged ankle boots with three orange diamonds pattern on it. She finds her very

"You're not allows to be here, nurse!" Christina shouted. "This is my business to be here!"

"Well, I…don't care." Laura smirked. "As long as I serve the Skullgirl, you and your Medici agents can't stop me."

"Look, my parents were Medici agents before, but I definitely don't work here." Christina said with a serious tone.

"I see." Laura said with understanding as she got her battle stance. "But I still am going to take you down."

"We'll see about that." Christina stated.

Laura charged to deliver several ninja skill and various improbable nursery weapons plus she dashes back and forth like a heartrate scanner and delivered a powerful scanner flatline attack. Before Christina could got a chance to get up and fight with Vice-Verso, Laura send a purple needle shot toward Christina, causing her to be deadly poison which makes it Laura easy to attack Christina with her bonesaw. To finish off, Laura lunged forward with a body bag and jump up high into the air as she immediately smashed down into the ground.

"Now your parents will be very disappoint at your job." Laura sneered.


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving back at Innsmouth, Laura was confronted by a girl that has white marks all around her body with a tail and cat ears. She was wearing a blue sports bra-like top and black tight bikini bottom with a silver belt. She also has razor-sharp claws on her both feet and hands. Laura finds her very interested in her experiment.

"Love the stitches, kitty." Laura admired. "It could be useful to my project. What's your name?"

"Kimlinh and I'm not interested in anything that involved in nursery." Kimlinh introduced with a playful tone.

"Fine." Laura shrugged as she gets into her battle stance. "I will take your blood for my experiments."

"Bring it on!" Kimlinh smiled slyly.

Kimlinh charged to attack several kicks and claw attacks towards Laura. Before Laura could get up and attack Kimlinh with her bonesaw, Kimlinh continues to attack several sharp kicks toward Laura until Laura could finally attack with her ninja bonesaw. Kimlinh then puts Laura in a yarn ball of her own muscle mass. Getting up, Laura lunged Kimlinh with a body bag and jump up high into the air but then smashed down to the dissection table and quickly slashed her multiple scalpels to reveal blood to defeat Kimlinh.

"You're definitely too fierce to handle, kittycat." Laura giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving at Maplecrest, Laura was confronted by a girl with long purple animate hair that seems to move on its own and was wearing dark purple short dress with white trim with ankle dark purple boots. To Laura, she could tell that her hair has a parasitic power. Laura finds her very perfect for her upcoming experiment.

"Love the hair out but its amazing that you are a child of human and parasite." Laura said with a sly smile. "What's your name, girlie?"

"I'm Christine and you're not to allow to experiment me." Christine replied as she got into her battle stance. "Besides, you look very spiteful."

"It's in my nature." Laura declared.

Laura charged forward to attack Christine with her ninja bonesaw and then throws a volley of seven scalpels towards Christine. Then, Christine uses her hair to attack Laura with various dangerous shaped knives and curled to a spiked ball to roll towards Laura. Blocking every Laura's attack, Christine continues to uses her hair to shape into many parasitic attacks. Then, Laura continues to send many ninja nursery weapons at Christine. To finish off, Laura slashes Christine with a powerful blow from her bonesaw and then throws several volleys of scalpels.

"Feeling better yet?" Laura asked mockingly.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, Laura stared at the door of the Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity. She calmly pushed the doors forward to open it. Shocked, she spotted Danielle being quickly defeated by her nun partner who emerged from the shadows with her frightening red eyes and lowered her hands down on her sides. Laura wasn't gonna let her hurt the one who knows her unknown mother. Even though she has been working with the Skullgirl long enough, she can't pretend to be servant to her anymore.

"NNGH! NO!" Danielle yelled, freaking out by being overwhelmed by the nun.

"You have failed, Danielle." Charlotte silently said. "The Trinity is not without mercy, so I'll make your death anymore."

Laura wasn't gonna let that happen. She needs Danielle for her own purposes. She ran up at Danielle and covered her up, which shocked Danielle to the core.

"Stop, Charlotte!" Laura yelled as she was now holding her mother's bonesaw cruelly.

"Laura…? You came?" Danielle gasped, getting up from the floor.

"Well, well." Charlotte said with a frown. "So the double-crosser finally dropped her act. I thought you were my friend and you are protecting this experiment of yours?"

"First of all, she's not my experiment!" Laura stated as she got into her fighting stance. "She's my path to know about my mother!"

Charlotte opened her mouth impossibly wide and out of it jumped what she could become as a outrageous figure of flesh and teeth behind her back. "Neither my mother nor the Trinity doesn't look kindly upon traitors! I'm... sorry."

"Don't be!" Laura declared.

Laura charged forward and delivers Charlotte several of her ninja skills and improbable nursery weapons. While Charlotte was trying to shapeshift any character she made contact with, Laura was too fast and send a volley of 7 scalpels towards Charlotte. Feeling quickly to got up and fight, Laura quickly sent several ninja improbable nursery weapons and quickly finishes Charlotte off by dashing back and forth like a heartrate scanner and deliver a powerful scanner flatline.

"Thanks for the fight, but you're just a chaos to freshen up." Laura said with a grin. "But I'm…sorry…friend." She turned to face Danielle. "Now tell me everything about my mother."

"Well, all I know is that my mother told me that your mom Valentine was mentally controlled by Brain Drain in the Anti-Skullgirls Lab." Danielle explained. "Then, my mom wants revenge on your mom for making her monster. Since your mother defeat the Skullgirl, she uses the Skull Heart to become the new Skullgirl but it did cost her life through."

Laura felt heartbroken as tears fell out from her eyes. She can't believe that her own mother because of Painwheel's attempt to make revenge on her. She must know what she has to do.

"Thank you for telling me that, but I'll have to take care of the Skullgirl myself." Christine said, heading to the entrance to the catacomb as she was ready to see what awaits her. "Take care, Danielle."

"Bye, Laura." Danielle warned.


	9. Chapter 9

With bravery, Laura had entered into the catacomb and finds a bizarre blue light coming from a teenage silver-haired girl who is waiting for her. She was sitting on the throne made of bones where there was a field of skulls around her. She seemed to be a thirteen years old and had gray hair with skulls beautifying her hair to keep her ponytail curly and neat. She's also wearing a mid-thigh length tight dark green dress and knee-length dark green boots and had a blue light hanging on of her back. Keeping in with her killer status, she carries a blue feather fan made out of bones. Her eyes were bloody red, but it has the outline of a semi skull in both pupils. She stares calmly at Laura once she walked in the middle of the room.

"Sorry, Kira." Laura said silently. "I quit."

"We knew this day would come." the Skullgirl Kira spoke. "You always just like your own mother: a traitor."

"Glad there isn't any forgiving for me, anyway." Laura said with a shrug. "You're nothing but a pawn just like _your_ mother. Even if I die today with my mother, my friends Charlotte and Danielle will stop you more and for all." She let out a malicious smile and got into her battle stance. "We're coming for you and the Trinity, Kira. Count on it!"

"Enough, traitor." Kira said with determined glance on her face as she lifts her hands up in the air.

Wielding her power, several thunder clashes with more of the blue glowing light. Laura looked around and she was no longer in the catacombs, but on a weird blue level surface that looked like it was made of veins. Various statues of the Divine Trinity were disintegrated and crushed once each of them begins to hover. The full moon was observable from the room and skulls were trashed on the ground beneath them.

"You are the traitor to my alliance." Kira said, summoning gigantic skulls and creatures to surround her. "Whenever happened to your mother will pass on to you."

"Bring it, Kira!" Laura stated.

Laura begins to charge forth and use her bonesaw to slash the mini flying skulls and attacked Kira's body where the skulls didn't guard her. Though Kira kept sending mini skulls and some skulls from the blockade, Laura continues to fight her off with using her deadly bonesaw. Then, Kira's eyes glowed bright red and now had a distantly humanoid silhouette made out of the veins on the ground behind her and command it to attack, and a shadowy figure shot up to slam Laura with a dynamic stomp. Getting up, Laura charged forward again and her improbable nursery weapons to stab Kira in the stomach hardly for multiple times. Finally, Kira started to cry out in pain as her eyes glowed again with blood. Now she was nonentity more than a group of bones encircling the Skull Heart. Dodging the summoning skeletons and flying demon skulls, Laura throws a volley of 7 scalpels towards Kira and quickly jumped behind her into midair to dash back and forth like a heartrate scanner to assault straight at the Skull Heart. Kira had accepted her defeat and let out a painful scream once her body finally vanished.

After defeating the Skullgirl Kira, Laura takes possession of the Skull Heart as she took a long look at it. At that moment, she slowly closed her eyes to recall her old time memories with her sisters and father, but was focused on what the Skullgirl did to her family and her mother's sacrifice.

"The battle is done." Laura spoke silently as she closed her eyes. "I don't want to become the Skullgirl like my mom. I know how I turned out. I'm heading deeper to my family." Then, she opened her eyes in determination. "Skull Heart, I wish my family were alive once again!"

"Helping your family is pure." The Skull Heart spoke in response to the wish. "Unlike your mother that chose her destiny, you won't become the Skullgirl."

In a flash of light, the Skull Heart disappeared and the catacomb went back to normal. Laura was relieved for not becoming the next Skullgirl, but did enjoy the fight she had with Kira. With a grin, she headed out of the church and went to home.

Few days after her journey in defeating the Skullgirl, Laura was back at the Anti-Skullgirl Lab Zero with her family living and was busy on their scientific work as usual. However Laura was making her own advanced scientific research like she normally does, but has to stopped when her mother was about to speak.

"We're so proud of you, Laura." Sergio grinned.

"With Brain Drain gone, our advanced research for the new Skullgirl will be perished." Valentine agreed as she hugs Laura tightly.

"You saved us all, Laura!" The sisters spoke cheerfully in unison. "And we all family again."

With a smile, Laura gave her family a tight hug.


End file.
